1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for ascertaining a degree of attentiveness of a vehicle driver when traveling with his vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. In addition, the present invention relates to a computer program product that is fashioned to carry out a method according to the present invention; to a computing unit or processing device, preferably a control apparatus or a control device for a vehicle; and to a safety device or a safety system for a vehicle, in particular a driver assistance system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active safety is one of the points of emphasis in the development of current and future motor vehicle systems. Known safety or driver assistance systems in the region of active safety of motor vehicle occupants, i.e. provided in order to avoid accidents of the relevant motor vehicle, include for example an electromechanical servo steering EPS (Electronic Power Steering) having automatic steering intervention, an electronic stability program ESP (ESC, Electronic Stability Control) for stabilizing the motor vehicle through braking interventions in the driving dynamic boundary range, as well as VDM (Vehicle Dynamic Management) as an expansion of ESP through additional automated steering interventions.
However, a frequent cause of accidents not addressed by these systems is inattentiveness, or a degree of attention of the vehicle driver, during travel with his vehicle. Frequently accidents occur because the driver becomes distracted and no longer participates in a traffic situation with an at least adequate degree of concentration. Current systems for acquiring the inattentiveness of the vehicle driver are based on an interpretation of his driving behavior, such as poor lane tracking. In addition, there exist approaches for realizing visual inattentiveness, i.e. the driver turning his direction of view away from a traffic event, through recognition of a head position or direction of view of the vehicle driver. Such systems distinguish between only two states, namely “attentive” and “not attentive.”